garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Move!
Don't Move! is the third segment of the ninth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield heads into a fish shop to eat, and tells Odie to stay on a certain spot on the sidewalk. Odie ends up on a journey while Garfield is away. Plot Garfield walks out of the house and onto the sidewalk. He is soon followed by Odie, whom Garfield does not want tagging along. When Odie walks away sadly, Garfield reconsiders, and the two walk together to a crosswalk. Noting the "Don't walk" signal, Garfield tells Odie that they should always obey traffic lights. The light then displays "Bark", followed by "Don't bark", with Odie complying in both cases. "Polka" is then shown, prompting Garfield and Odie to engage in a polka dance, which allows them to cross the street. The duo arrive at Garfield's destination, a fish shop, where Garfield plans to eat fish. Odie ponders the meaning of some signs on the window. Garfield explains them- "No eating", "No smoking", and "No cats", the latter featuring a photo of Garfield with the "no" sign. Due to the latter sign, Garfield disguises himself with gag glasses. To further keep his identity a secret, he marks a spot on the sidewalk, consisting of a circle with an "X" in the center, and places Odie on top of it. He gives Odie a simple command, "don't move", repeating it as he enters the shop. Odie stays put on the spot until a dogcatcher grabs him and takes him into his truck. A bump sends Odie out of the truck and onto the street. He runs away from traffic and gets sprayed into a garbage truck, which drives up to a river barge. After being dropped into the river barge, Odie finds a bone, grabbing it before a pelican fights him for it. Due to the struggle, Odie flies into the mouth of the pelican, who flies off after being shooed by the barge captain. The pelican flies near a burning building, where firefighters try to get a man to jump down. The smoke causes the pelican to cough, eventually dropping Odie. Odie falls down near the man, who is afraid to jump, causing the latter to fall down with him. Odie lands on the firefighters' net, leaving just before the man lands on it. Odie jumps into the hands of a firefighter, who plans to bring Odie to the animal shelter. Upon hearing about another fire, the firefighter instead brings Odie along for the ride. Odie holds on tightly to the fire truck, as the chief warns him of tight turns. Eventually losing his grip, Odie falls into a shopping cart, which rolls down the sidewalk until it crashes into a fire hydrant. Odie flies out of the cart and lands near the spot made by Garfield. Garfield walks out of the fish shop, satisfied with his visit. He finds Odie outside of the spot and expresses his disappointment. Odie, having forgotten the command, reacts with confusion. Characters Main Characters *Odie Major Characters *Garfield *Dog Catcher (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Pelican (voiced by Lorenzo Music) *Barge Captain (voiced by Thom Huge) *Fire Fighter #1 (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Man (voiced by Thom Huge) *Fire Fighter #2 (voiced by Thom Huge) Trivia *Garfield sings part of "Rumors" at the beginning of the episode. *"Walter", from "The Binky Show," appears among the types of fish in the shop. **In the fish shop, Garfield notes that there are "a lot of fish jokes on the show this week," referring to the fish jokes from "The Binky Show". **The scene where Garfield and Odie do the polka together is used in "Ready to Party." Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:Garfield and Friends